narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Body Recreation Technique
Reincarnation This technique doesn't count as reincarnation, just regeneration. For one, a new body is created, but that doesn't mean that the soul was brought back. The control tags probably just had a mind control formula in them, and had nothing to do with so-called reincarnation. This all means that it is just a DNA conceived Hidan. Furthermore, this contradicts the idea that Hidan was immortal, as if he was reincarnated, that would imply that he died in his grave. I request permission to change, or for someone TO change the article. Medical jutsu is very powerful. It can fix minor injuries, treat or cure disease, and even reconstruct someone's body, totally. But it has a limit. This means, it cannot bring back the SOUL of the person who died. It may regenerate the dead cells, however. But the soul? Reincarnation jutsu is where THAT comes in . -- (talk) 17:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Sasuke Alright, calm down. Yes, the tag is likely mind control, and Hidan can't be brought back if he's not dead, but his "immortality" was based on his technique and how much he killed, so unless he kept killing he would die eventually. He's not truly, undefeatably immortal. That aside, this cloned Hidan has shown no persona as of yet, so he's basically just a puppet, It's made no mention of restoring his soul, just recreating Hidan's body. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:42, December 1, 2012 (UTC) : Actually it was never stated that he had to keep killing in order to be immortal. According to the third databook, he was made immortal by forbidden techniques of the jashin church. And according to Kishimoto-sensei, he is currently dying a slow death due to lack of nutrition. (talk) 18:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach Thank you Yhwach, and Hawkeye,if it has made no mention to restoring his soul, then why is it a reincarnation jutsu at all?-- (talk) 18:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Sasuke nvm its changed-- (talk) 18:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Sasuke Hidan's clone If a page about Naruto's clone was created. Why not to create a page for Hidan's clone? They are, in fact, living beings.--Axel Carrozzo (talk) 02:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Because Naruto's was named but Hidan's not?--Elveonora (talk) 03:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) The Naruto clone page was almost immediately considered for deletion upon creation. It was kept only because it might be useful, and because keeping it in either Naruto or Kurama's article would create overlapping as both of them appear in the arc. Actual Hidan isn't in this arc, so there's no overlapping. I still don't really like the idea of having an article for that clone. Omnibender - Talk - 03:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Could anyone else answer my doubt? The last answer was nonsense. Remember Hidan's clone is a character, no matter if he is a minor character or a relevant one. What do you think about Hidan's clone, Elveonora? Sorry, but I do not know how to refer to or tag a person. --Axel Carrozzo (talk) 05:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Bit rude there Pal. People are trying to help, don't go throwing it back at them. Now then. Basically put, the Naruto Clone exists as a separate entity to both Naruto and Kurama. It is something different from either of its originals and its movements on the plot exist separate from Naruto or Kurama's impact on the current arc as well. Hidan on the other hand is effectively dead and while his clone is a separate entity to him, it is practically identical to the original, same techniques, memories etc. And since the real Hidan has no independant part in the current arc, there's no overlapping part of their impact, effectively rendering the Hidan clone in no way different from the original. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 07:51, December 16, 2012 (UTC)